I'm the Daughter of Artemis
by sparklefan3
Summary: Bella is the only daughter of Artemis. She's only 12, and believes she's a completely normal human. What happens when she sees Artemis once more. Who is she. What's going on.  Will Percy and Annabeth help her find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was reading a lot about Artemis and I was like hey why shouldn't create a daughter of Artemis story. Well I really hope you enjoy this.**  
><strong>I claim I do not own PJO OR HOO.<strong>

Artemis:  
>Bella. How is she? Does Kyle take care of her? Oh my little Bella. I was pondering quite a bit. I hadn't quite thought of Bella in a while.<br>Actually 12 years. You see Bella is my only daughter. '' Artemis!'' Zeus called. Thunder violently rumbles.  
>'' Yes.'' CRUD. He's in a bad mood.<br>'' WHO IS THIS!''  
>Zeus suddenly appeard in front of me with a picture of Bella. Her black hair and coffee brown eyes and her full pink lips looked at me.<br>No Zeus can not have found out. I kept her such a secret. '' Zeus I can explain please don't hurt her she's innocent!'' I rambled.  
>'' No need to explain Artemis I know now, but you should know that you've lost you're title as a Important Goddess.''<br>'' Zeus please I don't care if anything happens to me just don't hurt Bella!''  
>'' She has to find her own Path Artemis she is a Demigod.''<br>Zeus dissapeard. It felt like I was holding the World's weight again. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I couldn't let Bella get hurt.

Bella:  
>( Door opens.) '' Hey dad I'm home!'' I shouted. Today was the best day ever! '' Dad!'' I yelled once more.<br>'' Hey Bell.'' Dad's face appeard out of the office door, '' How was school sweetie.''  
>'' Great!'' I smacked.<br>'' Awesome Kiddo now there's food in the freezer I'll be there in a minute.''  
>'' Kay.''<br>I walked into the Kithchen and popped ope the fridge. MMMMMMM PASTA. I grabbed the Box of Pasta. '' Kyle.'' A woman's voice whisperd.  
>WTH. I peeked out of the kitchen door, And there she stood what seemed like the most beautiful woman on the planet. Her black hair and brown eyes shone.<br>'' Artemis?'' My dad said walking to the woman. WTH is dad doing. '' What in the world are you doing here?'' Dad asked. Yeah what are you doing here.  
>'' Kyle we need to send Bella to Camp Half-blood. Now!'' She replied.<br>I'm going Where. I was so confused I decided to but in.  
>'' Dad who's she?'' I asked.<br>Dad was just staring at me blankly not knowing what to say. He looked at the so called Artemis. Artemis nodded.  
>'' Bella This is your mom.''<p>

Percy:  
>I was with Annabeth at the coast when Thalia came rushing toward us. '' Hey Thals.'' I said, '' Whats up.''<br>'' No time,'' Thalia panted '' We need to get to Artemis you two. We have to go now.''  
>She grabbed both our hands and Used Hunter speed ( I totally made that up sorry if It's stupid I needed Thalia to be really fast.)<br>In a moment we were in a house. There was a man, a woman, and a 12 year old girl. WTH were we doing here.  
>'' Artemis!'' Thalia said to the woman, '' Where is she.''<br>Where's who. WTH is going. '' Right here Thalia thankyou for bringing Percy and Annabeth.''  
>'' WTH is going on.'' I shouted. Great me and big mouth I'm totally getting urned into a jackalope by Artemis.<br>'' Percy it's hard to explain, but Bella ( Thalia points to Bella) Is Artemis's only daughter and Zeus has sent monsters after her and we have to get her to camp now!'' Thalia pantingly explained.  
>'' WTH!'' Bella shouted.<br>Them all Hades broke lose. A hellhound crashed through the door.  
>'' GO NOW!'' Artemis shouted.<br>My instincts took over I grabbed Bella's, Annabeth's, and Thalia's hands and ran out the back door. Whatever was going on I knew that Bella was important and she couldn't be killed.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it cause I'm going to keep continuing. Have any helpful suggestion please comment!**


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys, It's really been a while. FIRST off I would like to say that my Mark of Athena story won't continue since it's been published officially now. Also. I don't have the motivation to finish I'm the Daughter of Artemis. I know you may think that's stupid, but If I can't do it I don't want to ruin the story. I am giving it away. First person to review/inbox me that they want it can have it. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good story and I will try my best for new stories. Thank you all for your incredible support and hate mail that has made me a better writer. Oh and also my friend on fan fiction (icy snowflake33) has some great ideas like mine. If you want to read stories somewhat like mine try hers. Note that she is pretty scattered and she is improving. She tries her best. Now most of you will be like umm screw it and hate mail her because you think it'll be fun so fine have fun, but she doesn't really care. Thanks for everything and I'll be back with new stories soon. **

**Sparklefan3**


	3. STORY WAS ADOPTED

HEY PEOPLE! It's sparkle… again... I know I should put this only on my profile, but I'm not a person who's profile gets visited. Anyway I just wanted to inform that my story the one you are currently reading (it was only a chapter.) now belongs to artemisandorion! So if you really wanted to read it this person has adopted it! THANKS PEOPLE!

Sparklefan3

btw I will take requests for stories!


End file.
